Dragon Ball ND: The War Saga
by 2 Lucky
Summary: This is my own version of Dragon Ball Z, and the very first saga. A Half Saiyan raises his full blooded Saiyan cousin on Earth, facing hardships and plenty of dangers. Based off of my DBND site.
1. Prologue Chapter

**A Saiyan Awakened**

2 Lucky grew up on Earth, when he crashed landed with an infant Saiyan from a distant planet on the outer reaches of space. His entire reason for living now is just to become stronger, so he can finally return home. He has always been alone, even though he doesn't like it. He hates a number of things; all are negative. Like hate, starvation, pain and suffering. Siding with no one, he fights on how he judges. If he thinks it is wrong, he fights. If right, he leaves alone. He can easily pass for a Human, because he is actually quite nice. His facial features consists of black, rough hair, green, emerald-like eyes, and his skin is somewhat caramel colored. He is a Saiyan, but because of the color of his eyes, it is very easy to see that he is also half human. He does not possess the absolute black eyes, like a full Saiyan. His tail is exactly twice the normal length of a Saiyan's, and the fur on it is an easily distinguished midnight black color. Although he is young, being only fifteen years old, he is a vicious little thing. And here is his story for being so:

2 Lucky was living in a tree house that took him one month to build, watching after his young cousin who just turned over a year since he came to this beautiful planet called Earth. He was disturbed by a loud crash outside while he was sleeping around midnight. Sitting straight up, he heard another crash, this time closer. He suddenly recognized the noise as trees hitting the ground and it angered him.

"What the...?"

He got out of his bed where he slept and looked outside. Looking down under his tree, he saw a figure cutting down some other trees a few yards from his own tree house. Trees he planted. They were a very special kind of tree, because it takes twenty-four hours to sprout. He got them from New Vegeta when he heard that Saiyans had moved there after the original planet Vegeta was blown up. It was during his stay there a couple of weeks ago when he purchased the seeds.

The Human male, it appeared, was not alone. Four more Humans seemed to have come up to the tree his house was located and started chopping at it. Hoping the noise wouldn't wake Hietes, the Saiyan infant who was asleep at the time, Lucky flew down to get a good look at the people. They were Human, alright. One species he didn't like for no apparent reason.

"What are you doing?" Lucky demanded, harshly. The men looked at him and the biggest and cockiest one, obviously the group leader, stepped forward.

"These trees are in our way," he said. "We are cutting them down. They aren't being used by anyone, anyway. Besides, the city could use another mall." He went back to chopping the tree, but the Half Saiyan child caught his ax.

"They're used by me," Lucky said. "Leave my trees alone. I live in this one." The man gave him a skeptical look and snatched his ax out of Lucky's hand.

"What are you, Kid, some kind of freak?" Saying this, his crew started laughing.

"As a matter of fact," Lucky unwrapped his tail from around his waist and wagged it up and down. It was twice the length of a normal Saiyan tail, and it wrapped around his waist twice, looking like a black, fur-lined belt. "I am. Leave!"

The other men looked at his tail and one of them recognized the trait. "He's one of those aliens!" he screamed. "A Saiyan, if I'm correct."

Lucky looked at him and frowned. "No, I am only a Half Saiyan. Get it right." His frown quickly deepened into a scowl. "And you're all making me very angry."

One of the men did something very unexpected. He charged at Lucky headfirst. The young Half Saiyan stepped to the side and the clumsy Human tripped and fell into a puddle of mud. Lucky just laughed at him. He already didn't like the Humans on this small planet. He did not need this to make things worse.

The smallest one started a chainsaw. "Go back to your own planet!" He ran at Lucky and swung at him.

"These Humans have seriously lost their minds," Lucky murmured under his breath. He ducked and dodged every single one of the man's wild swinging chainsaw blows. "Are you finished yet?" he asked. Grabbing the chainsaw handle and snatching the whole thing out of the man's hand, Lucky threw it at one of their vehicles. It crashed into the windshield and started ripping up the inside of the truck.

"Oops," Lucky said, giving the men a sheepish smile. His green eyes glowed in the moonlight. "Sorry."

The one who haven't spoken yet actually punched Lucky in his ribs. It hurt, but, to them, it seemed as if he didn't feel a thing. Lucky turned and gave him an evil smile. "Now what you go and do that for?" He took the man by the collar and threw him into a tree on the far side. The _very_ far side. The one who attacked him first wasn't so lucky. The Half Saiyan picked him up and threw him in the air. He then jumped up and delivered a solid elbow, knocking him back down to earth. Catching him in mid-air, Lucky kicked him into the man who had the chainsaw. He dusted his hands off after they both fell to the ground.

Then he was hit in his back by a ki blast. His shirt blew up while he himself absorbed the heat of the blast. The attack wasn't much, but it was enough to get Lucky angry. He turned, wanting to pound the one who threw it into a pulp. It turns out it was the big boss who called him a freak. But how was it possible?

"Surprised?" the man asked, smiling. "I know of your species' scheme to destroy other worlds. I know how you destroyed the other species that shared your planet. And I know you thrive on nothing but power." He threw another ki blast and caught Lucky in the gut, sending him flying. He slammed into one of the trees he had liberated from these men.

"That's all swell, but I'll bet I can give you something else to know about." The Half Saiyan pointed upwards at the full moon. "Our Oozaru form!" He stared at the moon and became bigger, stronger, and hairier. His fang teeth grew huge inside his mouth, as his emerald eyes grew whole red. Standing at sixty-eight feet tall and four thousand and twenty three pounds, 2 Lucky was now a colossal ape.

The man still didn't seem worried, just distracted. "I had forgotten about that," he said and started flying.

It seems this man knew a few things about attacks and abilities used throughout the Universe. He knew a lot, but he wasn't smart. Lucky grabbed him out of the air and tossed him. The man straightened himself in flight before he rammed into another tree. Lucky was angry, and his power was enormous. The mouth blast he threw at the man was not only faster than normal, but it was also larger, too. It burned away half the trees of the forest, and Lucky grew angrier still.

"Okay," the man said, hovering above Lucky, "Maybe you could help us out, after all."

Lucky looked upwards and narrowed his eyes on the Human. His eyes shot wide as he let out another over powerful mouth blast, catching the man in the middle of it. He was blown skywards, straight to the heavens. After a while, he flew back down and went for the chainsaw in the car. It was still running, but he got it out without being cut himself. He then flew around and cut off the Oozaru's tail. Lucky returned to his normal form and looked at the man again with a smile. He hasn't been Oozaru for more than two minutes, and already he could tell the Human couldn't handle it.

"Thank you," Lucky said. "I don't know how I would have went back to normal after I'm done with you. I suggest you leave. Now!"

The man seemed to have smartened up. A little bit. He got the other men and told them to wait in the car. Then, he charged at Lucky one more time. The young Half Saiyan saw him coming, but the Human was faster and got a sucker punch off. Lucky swung his left leg and knocked him away from him. That gave him some time to begin focusing light and energy into his hands. He learned the attack from watching and studying some other fighters, one who turned Super Saiyan. And that's something Lucky haven't seen since he left home.

"I tire of this insolence! Now, I'm getting madder and madder!" He threw the energy ball with a ferocious intensity. "Ha!" It caught the man in his stomach, looking as though it blew through him. Lucky charged it as powerful as he could, so it should have been enough. The man backed down immediately. But now, the Half Saiyan was out for blood. He walked up to the fallen lumberjack and realized the beam did indeed blow a hole through him.

"I concede this fight," the Human said already attempting to heal his wound to stay alive. "You are too powerful for me. These trees are safe under your guidance."

"Your right," Lucky said, with an evil smirk on his face. "But you, on the other hand, has got to go. I gave you a fair warning. Two of them, to be exact. And you still didn't take heed."

He began gathering more light and energy, making it stronger than his first one. The Human began panicking, knowing his life was about to end.

"No!" he screamed, as Lucky's energy ball grew bigger and bigger. "Wait! Please! I promise, it will never happen again! Please, spare me!"

"Too late." Lucky's voice was cold as steel. He no longer sounded like a young teenage boy. He sounded like an evil spirit. "Your time is up. You were warned. You didn't take heed. You put the life of a baby who lives in this tree in danger. You deserve no mercy! Ha!"

He threw the energy beam at the man still on the ground, but because Lucky stood right over him and was on the ground, the beam became a huge blast out of his left hand. The man evaporated inside the blast, releasing a blood-curdling scream. Lucky had gotten his very first kill, but it meant nothing to him. The men in the car had pulled off, leaving their now deceased leader.

_'Good riddance,'_ Lucky thought. He flew back up to his tree house and checked on the baby. He was still asleep, so the Half Saiyan decided to head back to sleep himself, the man's screams still echoing in his ears.

**  
This is only a prologue to the story, as more will come soon. Reviews are accepted, as I know I probably suck lol  
**


	2. The Story Begins

**The Story Begins **

It has been fifteen years since the lumberjack had met his death against the fifteen-year-old child in the forest. The Half Saiyan has grown since then, turning into a powerful fighter, with a self-destructive power and attitude. Now, at the age of twenty nine, he hides his power inside of his forest, training other fighters as a way to make up for what he have done. Little did he know, he has even trained those that would one day try and destroy the Universe...

The young Saiyan infant that accompanied him is now a powerful fifteen-year-old boy, adept to fighting for his own. He has even fought against a set of dragons that had wiped out another young Half-Saiyan. Those dragons were very hard against the younger set of fighters, and Lucky had at first feared that they would never defeat them, but then, Hietes and his friend, who Lucky found quite annoying, had fused into a Saiyan fighter named Gotus and had killed the five dragons with little effort. Then, in an astonishing display of power, the older and more powerful fighters banned together and defeated their Dragon King, at the cost of 2 Lucky losing his life as he self destructed. He, along with everyone who had died then, had been wished back by the use of the seven magical dragon balls on Earth.

Now, a year after the last fight for Earth, 2 Lucky sat in a park, watching the children play. If they had known what dangers they were in last year, it would have devastated them to a degree where they would never be kids again. A young boy, at about fifteen years of age, sat next to him and looked at him with an intense stare through completely black eyes. Lucky glared at him and nearly broke out laughing.

"What are you thinking about, Lucky?" the boy asked. Lucky looked right at him. The boy's eyes and hair were completely black, and his skin tone was a dark brown. Around his neck was a heavy golden medallion in the form of a dragon. The Yoruba Dragon.

"Why is it every time I decide to sit down alone, I always have to be thinking?" Lucky retorted with a sinister smile.

"Because I know you." The Saiyan was also persistent, a little too nosey in a way. That was the one thing Lucky hated about him. It was the only thing he hated about him.

"Hietes, why don't you go and play with your friend or something?" Lucky shooed him off. "Before I blast you to Kingdom Come."

Hietes jumped off of the bench and flew into the air. He was one of the few people who can do so at his age. Lucky knew how since he had been born. He watched as Hietes saluted him before flying off to the other side of the park. Lucky looked at his watch. Nine-thirty. It was still early, and he was growing hungry. Looking up into the sky, he flew upwards and skyrocketed towards a deep patch of forest.

_Some minutes later..._

"Come on, Hietes! Try and keep up!"

Hietes ran after the boy in front of him, who was younger than him by just a few months. With just a burst of his power, he shot in front of him and crossed his arms.

"You're faster than me," he said. "But adding in abilities, such as Zanzoken, I'm the faster one. You understand?"

Sometimes the boy couldn't understand a thing that came out of Hietes or Lucky's mouths. They said some phrases and words that were just too complicated for the Saiyan's mind.

"Does that matter?" Gochi asked. "I can beat you in a fight, any day!"

Hietes raised an eyebrow. "When have you ever beaten me in a fight, Gochi?"

Gochi shrugged. He was young, but a powerful Super Saiyan 4, yet he hasn't exactly beaten Hietes in any fight, and when he did, interference had snapped into the picture and took both of them out. Hietes nodded his head, arms still crossed.

"See? So what you talking about ain't nothing compared to what I can do." He then stepped into a racing position and prepared to take off. "Now, how about we get back to our race? I won't even activate any abilities this time."

Gochi nodded and stood in the same position, and then they both took off. With no abilities and no sign of neither one using their power, both boys were very fast. They ran past the swing set, and past the slide, the wind blowing against both boys' face. Gochi zipped to a stop when he noticed Hietes wasn't keeping up with him anymore. Screeching to a halt, he looked down the walk and saw Hietes being held up by his shirt collar by a tall man, dressed in all black with a patch over his right eye. Gochi stopped and doubled back towards them.

"Drop him, now!" the small Saiyan yelled.

The man looked at Gochi with a cold eye. His stare stopped the young Saiyan dead in his tracks. Hietes struggled to get free, but to no avail, because the man held him tightly.

"Leave this boy to me," the man's icy voice said. "And I'll leave you with your life!"

_On the other side of the park..._

A man on one of the benches looked up from his paper when he heard the commotion across the walk from him. Raising his head, he stared at the man holding a boy in his hands and held him in the air. Standing, he ran over to the group and stared at the other boy, who was glued to the spot with a dangerous glare in his eyes. Looking back at the man holding the boy, he raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on here?" he demanded.

The man, still holding the boy in the air, stared back at the newcomer. The new guy's eyes were black, and his hair was a dark brown. His skin was dark as well, showing the color of pure ebony.

"Go away!" he exclaimed. "This is between me and my son!"

"I haven't seen you before in my life, you creep!" The boy continued to struggle in the man's grip. "Let go of me!"

"It's true." The newcomer turned his head around and faced the other boy. "We were just about to start another race, and this maniac came up and snatched him up!"

The man stared at the stranger with an angry look. "Let him go. Or deal with me!"

The stranger dropped the boy and his power soared. The man's power soared with it, but stopped abruptly. The stranger's power kept on growing. The man still didn't seem worried. Once they were complete, the stranger flew into the air.

"We'll do this another time," he said. "You're too weak, and plus, I have other matters to attend to!"

He flew off, and the man powered down. Turning around, he looked at the two boys. "You two want to tell me your names?"

The taller child stepped forward, clearing his throat. "My name is Hietes Nahu. And this is my friend, Gochi." Hietes paused for a quick second. "Your power is awesome, by the way."

The man's eyes widened at the young boy's comment. "My name is Citan. How do you even know of power like this?"

Hietes was about to answer again, but Gochi spoke before he did. "We're Saiyans. His cousin is a Half Saiyan who has a very high power level himself, but I'm much more powerful than he is. And I still can't beat him at fair game."

Citan couldn't do anything but stare at the two boys. He looked at them for a full twenty seconds. He had just noticed the tails around their waists. Gochi's was brown and Hietes' was a bright red. The two boys stood there, and Citan nodded to them.

"That's good. I see, now." He looked at Hietes and folded his arms. "How is it that you are a full blooded Saiyan and your cousin is a Half Saiyan? You are blood relatives, right?"

Hietes shrugged. "Shiga, we are. He said that his father was a Human."

"'Shiga?'" Citan stared at him. "What does that mean?"

"Sorry," Hietes said. "I tend to speak Olo…" He hesitated. "I tend to speak in a different language sometimes."

Citan nodded his head before going back to his original topic. "You've never met his parents?"

"Nope."

"Where are yours?"

Hietes bowed his head. "Dead."

Citan stopped asking questions for a second. He decided that he would like to meet this child's cousin. He turned his back and walked down the walk to a car parked in the street. Stopping, he turned back to the two boys and smiled.

"You two stay out of trouble." He turned to Hietes and pointed. "Tell your cousin that I would like to meet him. I'll be back here in two hours."

He got in his car and Gochi and Hietes watched him drive off. The two looked at each other and both held a strange look on their faces.

"I'm thinking this isn't going to go over smoothly," Gochi said. "After all, he's asking for trouble if he wants to see 2 Lucky."

Hietes huffed. "Stop being so sentimental. Lucky doesn't think everything is a fight. Besides, he just wants to talk with him, not fight him."

Gochi nodded and the two flew into the air. "You want to go tell him now?"

Hietes nodded his head. "Yea. Let's go."

"I was talking about just you." Gochi folded his arms, but he seemed to be trembling. "I am not going within a hundred feet of that forest ever again."

Hietes just looked at him. "It's a good reason. He's not going to try and kill you again. Besides, you're the one who had angered him the last time, so that was your fault."

Hietes blew across the sky. Gochi hesitated before he decided to fly after him to the forest at the base of the mountains. The young Saiyan shook the entire time, causing his flying to look distorted.

**Will Citan challenge 2 Lucky? What of the stranger who tried to kidnap Hietes? What exactly does he want? Find out next time on Dragon Ball ND!**


	3. New Friends

**New Friends**

**2 Lucky was bent over a stove, cooking something that filled the entire house. He heard a strange noise outside of his window and decided to take a look. When he did, Hietes and Gochi had blown through his front door. They both stopped when they saw the look of surprise in the Half Saiyan's eyes. Hietes cleared his throat, but he seriously needed something to drink. At the same time, both Saiyan children began speaking. They spoke at the same time and said it in such a rush, Lucky couldn't make out a thing they were saying.**

**"Hold on," he said, holding up a hand. "You're both speaking too fast and at the same time. I can't understand you two like that. Now, let's try this again. Gochi, you first; considering since I told you to never come in this forest again and you're back all of a sudden."**

**"Hietes was nearly kidnapped!" the young Saiyan said, almost in a hurry. "We were running through the park when this huge guy with a patch on his eye had just reached out and grabbed him!"**

**Hietes nodded, just now catching his breath. "And then this other guy shows up and literally chases him off. I couldn't even do anything, because I was held in the air, and he was just big."**

**Lucky didn't know whether to believe them or not. Hietes seemed to be sure, and he never lied. It was against his newfound religion. Gochi was just something else, altogether. He walked towards the door, but Hietes grabbed his arm.**

**"Lucky. The other man who rescued us wanted to meet with you. He said he will be in the park in about two hours."**

**The Half Saiyan nodded his head. "You two stay here. Touch my food on the stove in the kitchen, and I'll kill you. Both of you."**

**He left out the house and the two boys' faces grew pale. He had killed them both before, and it was a very painful experience. They looked at each other and their faces grew even paler.**

_**Back in the city's park...**_

**2 Lucky walked through the park, looking for the man who had saved his cousin. Sitting down on one of the benches for a rest, he suddenly realized that the boys' never gave him a description. They didn't describe him at all, but they did say he had power. He charged up a portion of his own power and took a deep breath. He didn't hear anybody coming up behind him as he closed his eyes. When Lucky had felt someone tapping on his shoulder, he jumped up from the bench and stared at the man.**

**"Sorry if I scared you," the stranger said, looking halfway shocked himself. "But I thought you might have been looking for something. May I be of any help?"**

**Lucky looked at the man, studying his face. His hair was a brownish color, and his skin was almost as dark as Hietes'. His eyes were black, and he also wore a fur-lined belt. At first, Lucky had thought the belt had twitched.**

**The man looked down at the belt and laughed. "Before you ask, no, I'm not human. This isn't a belt." He unwrapped a brown tail from around his waist and Lucky just stared. "It's a tail. I'm a half breed."**

**Lucky nodded, unwrapping an even thicker tail, except his was black. It unwrapped twice, because Lucky's tail was twice the length of a normal Saiyan's. He wasn't even from the planet Vegeta, like most Saiyans.**

**"I can tell," Lucky replied. "You're eyes are black, but your hair is not. I am a half breed, as well."**

**The man nodded. "You're tail is twice the length of an average Saiyan."**

**"I know. It's an interesting mystery, to tell you the truth."**

**"So, are you the cousin of the boy from earlier today?" the man asked, folding his arms.**

**Lucky hesitated before wrapping his long tail back around his waist and nodding. "If you're referring to the rescue, then yes, I am. I take it that you are the rescuer?"**

**The man nodded before sticking out a hand. "I'm Citan. Citan Shekinah."**

**Lucky nodded and shook the man's hand. He looked to be about eighteen, but he knew that was a lie. He spoke like an adult. "Call me Lucky. 2 Lucky."**

**Citan nearly smiled incredulously. The two of them began talking about other things then the rescue, and it pleased Lucky that they were. It seemed that Citan was only twenty-three, and he held the Saiyan heritage to never physically grow past eighteen. The older Half Saiyan didn't think it was possible, but the two became friends very quickly. He didn't care, because it was time to be out of the forest instead of just hanging around just to get Hietes out of trouble when he did his energy boost, which always gave Lucky his position.**

**The two were so wrapped up in their conversation, that after an hour, Lucky had realized they were in the middle of the woods. His ears perked up and he stopped as he felt a familiar power. Standing still, he closed his eyes and tried to focus on the power he was feeling. Citan stopped and stared at him.**

**"What is it?" he asked.**

**Lucky held up one finger. The power source seemed to be moving slowly, as if it was trying to sneak up on them. Citan was about to ask again, but then he felt the energy. Lucky realized his Power Sense had actually improved. He could sense the very soul of the power, or was it his own? It was dark, and Lucky felt a rage grow inside of him. This is exactly what happened two years ago. It was the strange feeling of darkness, followed by the destruction of seven cities. He opened his eyes and the whites of them had gone red. Citan saw the transformation inside of Lucky and stepped back.**

**"Lucky!" he yelled, grabbing him by the shoulders. "Your eyes! What's happening?"**

**"Get... away..." Lucky couldn't hold the dark inside of him; it had to be released. "I can't... hold back the... power..."**

**His skin had gone pale, turning slightly into a ghostly color. His mouth fell open, and his Saiyan fangs seemed to be growing longer and bigger. If it wasn't for his tail, he could have been mistaken for a Vampire, even though his fangs were more like a canine's instead. He growled, suddenly sounding like an animal. His power grew to his maximum power, and then Citan suddenly felt it grow even higher and much faster.**

**"What magnificent strength!" the younger Half Saiyan exclaimed. "What's wrong with you? Come on, man, tell me!"**

**"I... can't..." Lucky gasped. His voice had begun to echo, as if he were a spirit or ghost. 2 Lucky officially looked dead. "Get... out of... here...!"**

**Citan shook his head, but he did go behind one of the trees in the forest. The power they had sensed earlier was right above them, now. He looked up and saw the man from earlier. Lucky stood upright now, standing completely still.**

**"Well, what do we have here?" the man said. "If it isn't one of our most prized weapons, the Untamed Animal."**

**"I'm not an animal!" Lucky yelled, angered beyond belief. "At least, not anymore! What are you doing here, Kometa?"**

**Kometa laughed, landing on the ground. "They want you back, Two. Come back to the Assassins. We could use your newly found abilities. So, what do you say, partner?"**

**The word "partner" echoed in Lucky's mind, throwing him into a loop. He closed his eyes, and it suddenly dawned on him...**

**What is it about Kometa? What is his and 2 Lucky's past together? Find out in the special chapter of Dragon Ball ND!**


	4. A Time Forgotten

**Hey, I'm glad I finally got a review. But now, here's a special chapter of DBND for those who are reading. Enjoy!**

_**"Come on, or you'll be killed!"**_

_**Two masked soldiers ran with lightning quick speed through the interior of a volcano on a distant planet. It was a dark night, and all sixteen of the planet's moons were glowing brightly. The smaller one turned around and fired off a sub-machine gun at the group of people following them. The bigger one grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around.**_

_**"What the hell do you think you are doing?" he demanded.**_

_**The smaller one shook his hand off and ripped the mask off of his face. His green eyes shown nothing. Not even the slightest bit of emotion.**_

_**"Buying us some time," he said. "You got a problem with that, Kometa?"**_

_**Kometa ripped off his mask just then. "You will not talk like that to me, Lucky. You may consider yourself an Animal, and be the most powerful thing we have right now, but I am still responsible for your actions! And our orders were no casualties!"**_

_**Lucky folded his arms. "If they have guns, they are not casualties. They are enemies!"**_

_**"What does it matter? Did you at least carry out the mission?"**_

_**"Yes," Lucky said. "I shot Capcom right between his eyes. He will no longer be a threat to the Assassins."**_

_**Kometa was about to say something else until gunfire hit the rocks close to his face. "We'll talk later. Right now, run."**_

_**Lucky nodded, an evil smile across his face. They both took off running and Lucky turned around, firing his gun off again. Kometa snatched it out of his hands and threw it over the cliff as Lucky glared at him.**_

_**"I told you, no more killing!" Kometa yelled.**_

_**Lucky rolled his eyes at his partner. "But it's fun! Why are you snatching this away from me? Is it because you are a weak-hearted Human who can't kill a fly?"**_

_**"No! It's wrong, Animal! Get your head out of the clouds!"**_

_**Lucky was quiet for a few minutes as they ran. With no weapon to cover their getaway, Lucky frowned as he ducked a shotgun blow aimed at his head. Soon, helicopter blades were heard in the distance. Kometa looked up into the dark red clouds of the planet and frowned. "What the hell are helicopters doing on this backwater planet?"**_

_**"My guess is they're looking to jump in the cage with the Animal," Lucky was grinning evilly, now. "So, can I kill them now?"**_

_**"No!"**_

_**Lucky's grin disappeared just as the two helicopters were right above their heads.**_

_**"SURRENDER NOW, OR WE WILL OPEN FIRE!" came the sound of a loud microphone.**_

_**Lucky looked at Kometa as they continued to run. "Now can I?"**_

_**Kometa glared at Lucky. "No!"**_

_**"YOU HAVE MADE YOUR CHOICE! PREPARE TO DIE!" The two helicopters fired missiles at Lucky and Kometa. The two were flung into the air due to the blast, and Kometa spotted a ditch in the distance.**_

_**"Animal, run for that hole!" he said as he stood on his feet and began running again.**_

_**Lucky stood up and together, they made it into the cave. The helicopters fired their missiles again, but the two Assassins were already too far in the ditch. Kometa looked out and saw a group of people, just a few kilometers away. People with guns.**_

_**"Well, Animal," he said, "It looks like we're not going to get out of here alive. Got any ideas?"**_

_**Lucky smiled as a tail unwrapped from around his waist. Twice. "Got the knife?"**_

_**Kometa unsheathed a huge machete, designed for cutting off thick layers of whatever. "Do your worst, Animal. If you know what I mean."**_

_**The Animal's grin widened. "Oh, I know what you mean. Just be ready."**_

_**Kometa nodded as Lucky climbed out of the ditch. He stood at the entrance to the ditch and raised his arms. The two helicopters obviously thought he was surrendering, because each one had two missiles left and didn't fire them. Lucky suddenly looked upwards and opened his eyes, looking right at the moons. All sixteen of them. Suddenly, his eyes went red, and his face began to stretch out. Fangs grew in his mouth, and black fur began to ripple over his body in waves. His clothes began ripping apart, and Kometa tapped the bag on his back, disappointed that they had to take this route. But they also needed to get out alive. Lucky began growing in size, almost to fifty feet tall. The two helicopters weren't even moving now, and Kometa wondered if they ditched the things and were being hidden by the deadly gases of the planet or were just plain scared. Lucky was now a gigantic gorilla, an Oozaru as most species in the galaxy called them.**_

_**"WHAT IS THAT?" one of the helicopter pilots said.**_

_**Lucky smashed his fist into its hull and it exploded in mid-air.**_

_**"HOLY...!"**_

_**The surviving helicopter turned and tried to get away, but Lucky suddenly jumped. The big gorilla jumped at least five times what its height was and landed on top of the helicopter and destroyed it. When the crowd came around, Kometa already had the machete in his hands and ready to throw. With one powerful mouth blast, Lucky blasted the group and destroyed a good-sized portion of the planet. Kometa took a walkie-talkie off of his belt and clicked a button.**_

_**"Toei, I know you're there," he said. "And I know you see this. You want to bring in our extraction?"**_

_**The walkie-talkie beeped to life. "I'm not going anywhere near Animal! You know he doesn't know what he's doing when he's in that form!"**_

_**"Wuss."**_

_**Kometa was glad that Lucky had his back turned. He tossed the knife and watched as it smooth sailed its way to Lucky's tail. The heavy fur string fell to the ground and Lucky turned around and his eyes narrowed as he began shrinking. Kometa was in front of him when he passed out and returned to normal.**_

_**The next thing Lucky knew when he woke up was that he was back on their ship and Kometa was against the wall with his arms crossed.**_

_**"I'm going to go through Hell, high water and a snowstorm explaining this to my father, Animal," he said, smiling. "I hope to God that all of your killings won't anger him too much. I said no more bloodshed, but you disobeyed."**_

_**Lucky sat up and smiled. "I guess so. I'll take responsibility for everything that I have done."**_

**_Toei walked into the room just then. "Don't worry, we're on auto-pilot. So, can I get the four-one-one on what happened down there? Another episode of _When Animal Goes Bad,_ eh?"_**

_**Lucky closed his eyes. "In due time, all will be revealed. Besides, we're all in this together."**_

_**Kometa's smile was light. "That's right. We're in this together. All three of us. Partners."**_

****

**On the next installment of Dragon Ball ND, 2 Lucky will gather what is left of a time long ago and go on a war rampage! Will he be successful? Find out next time on Dragon Ball ND!**


	5. The Animal Returns

**The Animal Returns**

**2 Lucky shook his head before staring at Kometa again. "I'll never go back, Kometa. Not after what happened to Toei."**

**Kometa folded his huge arms. "_You _happened to Toei, Animal. If you hadn't gone into another rage because the boss didn't like your ideas, half of the Assassins would still be alive now!"**

**Lucky's eyes held a fire in them. "If I hadn't been with the Assassins in the first place, he would still be alive!"**

**"If you were a Human, he'd be alive!" Kometa shot back. "Hell, if you were a Saiyan, he'd be alive! But you're not! You're a link to both worlds. That's why you can't even control your emotions, because they're torn between Good and Evil!"**

**Lucky just stared at him. There really wasn't anything he could say. Citan stared at both of them, but then, Lucky's power began rising again.**

**"I'll kill you, Kometa," he sneered. "The Animal you once knew is no longer here. The Assassins were Evil, and I wanted no part of it any longer."**

**Kometa laughed. "No. We're not evil, Animal. You made us seem evil. You and your rabid killings!"**

**Citan walked next to Lucky and stared at him with complete confusion in his eyes. "You were a murderer?"**

**Kometa sneered when he recognized Citan. Lucky ignored him and spoke directly to Kometa. "My killings were to get us out alive! And for your information, I wasn't angry because the boss didn't like my ideas! I was angry because I wanted out! He said Death was the only way out, so I obliged on that and began fighting for my life!"**

**Kometa stared at Lucky. The red eyes of Death stared back at him. Suddenly, their powers rose. It was going to be a fight right here. Lucky hated fighting, but the real 2 Lucky was no longer here. This was the ancient style of his home planet. This was something he called the Dark Ki, a destructive spirit that took over minds and killed for fun. Both fighters suddenly lunged at each other.**

**"Prepare to die, Kometa!"**

_**Back in 2 Lucky's forest...**_

**Gochi and Hietes were basically bouncing all over the place, going from video games, to board games, to any other type of thing. Suddenly, Hietes felt a strange power inside of him and stopped. He put his right hand to his heart and the young Saiyan's body began to shiver as a power so strong had awakened in him.**

**"Oh no." he whispered. "It's happening. It is finally starting."**

_**In the now destroyed woods...**_

**Lucky fell to the ground and Citan was knocked unconscious. Between the two powerhouses, Citan couldn't keep up and was instantly brutalized. Now, not only was he out of it, he was on the other side of the woods. Kometa stood over Lucky, whose mouth was full of blood.**

**"We'll have to finish this later, Animal," the Human said. "But, know this. There will be a war coming. Better get your favorite gun, 2 Lucky. And good luck, for the Assassins have new members, and we're even stronger. Trained just to take you on, Animal!"**

**He blasted into the air, just as Lucky stood up. Raising his fists into the air, he gave a loud shout of a mix of pure anger and hatred. This could have gone better as the real 2 Lucky came back to life. He looked around and was thankful this wasn't his forest. And that's when he saw Citan. The younger Half Saiyan was knocked out and Lucky immediately got him to a place where he would know where he was when he woke up. He then blasted off to his own forest, not only to think, but also to eat his breakfast. He was starving.**

**If Gochi and Hietes hadn't eaten it first.**

_**Fifteen minutes later...**_

_**"What in the Hell happened here?"**_

**The boys both stopped what they were doing, both crouched over a game of Monopoly. The entire house was a mess, with everything and then some scattered across the floor. At first, 2 Lucky didn't even recognize his own house. The three lamps were destroyed, and the couch was in complete disarray. The floor in both, the living room and the kitchen was a complete and disgusting mess. Food was hanging out of the refrigerator, and the beds were missing their mattresses. The older Saiyan stood on his feet just as Gochi looked up.**

**"We was just about to clean up, Cuz," Hietes said, his voice trembling.**

**Lucky ignored him and walked into the kitchen, which looked a lot worse than the living room itself. He gave a sigh of relief for the boys' lives, for his food was still in the same spot, unhampered with. "Be glad you two decided to listen and not touch my food. I was serious about killing you two. Now, get out."**

**Gochi stepped up to Lucky with Hietes at his side. "But we were about to clean..."**

_**"Get out!"**_

**Lucky released a powerful blast that blew both of the boys out of the house, leaving a huge hole in the wall. The Half Saiyan grabbed the bowl off of the stove, threw it into the microwave to heat it up, and then sat on his bed, eating in solitude.**

**Something he desperately wanted.**

_**The next day...**_

**"What is this?"**

**Citan stood on 2 Lucky's doorstep the next morning, after giving him an envelope. "An invitation. To join the Balance Guardians."**

**Lucky stared at him with mild disbelief. "I don't take sides. I must decline this."**

**Hietes stepped from behind Citan with a pleading look in his eyes. "Come on, Cuz. I have already joined. They're pure good. And they're also great."**

**Green eyes met black and the young Saiyan's look really threw off Lucky's thoughts. He looked at the silver envelope with a golden seal on it. Stared hard enough for both, Citan and Hietes, to think he had accepted. But in truth, Lucky only saw it as people who wanted to harness the mysterious power inside of him. Which is probably why the Assassins had sent Kometa to come and retrieve him. He shattered their dreams when he shook his head and gave the two back the envelope.**

**"I'm sorry, but I can't do it," he said, before turning his attention to Hietes. "What you do in your own life is your business. Do not try and make it mine, because I will only cause you more trouble."**

**Hietes was taken aback by this and bowed his head. Lucky was about to close the door, but Citan caught it.**

**"Keep it in mind," he said, his brown eyes sincere. "Just sleep on it tonight. Because we can help you. Trust me."**

**He flew off, and Hietes put two fingers to his head and disappeared. A few seconds later, Lucky heard a door close behind him, which meant the young Saiyan had went into his room. He walked into his own room and opened the envelope. Looking at the black words, he began to read the letter.**

_**'Hello, Stranger.**_

_**'We have heard great things about you, and know your personal pain. You go through every day, wondering how your forest will survive anything if you were not there to protect it. You protect the child that is your cousin at every turn. And then, you have recently been reminded of your past, that you have once been a murderer.**_

_**'So now, we, the Balance Guardians, are offering you the choice to join our small, fighting alliance. We fight against that which is pure in Evil, and to protect every known planet in the galaxy. We could surely use some of your expertise to help aide us in our everlasting war. For you see, a war has been declared, and we are short of fighters. So we are inviting you, 2 Lucky, to join our band of Heroes. It is all up to you.**_

_**'Signed, Balance Guardians.'**_

**2 Lucky winced. Heroes. So few of them exist in this world anymore. And if what the letter say was true, then by the end of this week, they will no longer exist. He sat there until the next morning, thinking all night. Standing, he walked to a closet that hasn't been opened in years. He opened it and inside, was pieces of all kinds of weapons. He grabbed a handle or whatever it was and looked at it.**

**"I guess it's time," he started, "for the Animal to come out of the cage one last time."**

**He then emptied the closet onto his bed and began clicking weapon pieces together, connecting a muzzle onto a long rod, then connecting that itself onto the handle he was holding. He now had a nice little AK-47 automatic sub-machine gun. He then put together the rest of the weapons, two .45 and .22 pistols, a sawed-off double barrel shotgun, and then, the most difficult of them all, a .569 sniper rifle that could fire bullets at a maximum speed of three hundred and seventy-five miles an hour across six thousand feet.**

**Inside the closet was a huge chest sitting on the ground. Lucky pulled it from the closet and put the huge cannon together. At the bottom of the case was another cannon-class weapon. Lucky put this together as well. Looking at his assortment, he now had two pistols, three rifles, a rocket launcher and a grenade launcher. He put all of these back into the closet, one by one. He then pulled open his bottom desk drawer, something that hasn't been opened in almost two years. After he cleared away all the cobwebs, Lucky pulled out the guns' various rounds of ammo. He set them all in front of the closet and looked at his hands. They were filthy. Maybe he should have cleaned the guns at least every month so they wouldn't rust up like they did. After washing his hands, he heard a loud sound like something being blown up outside his window.**

**"What in the Hell?"**

**He ran to the door and opened it. Outside, Gochi and Hietes were firing away at each other, like they were training. Lucky frowned and his own power began rising. Both of the boys had stopped what they were doing and watched the aura around Lucky.**

**"It's too early for this!" the angry Half Saiyan said. _"Be quiet!"_**

**He fired enormous ki blasts at both of the boys and the two scampered to get away with their lives. When all was quiet, Lucky went back inside and lay down on the bed. He then fell asleep rather quickly for an aging Half Saiyan.**

**_My, my! It seems 2 lucky has a short temper all of a sudden. But what's the deal with the arsenal? And has he reverted to being Animal? Find out next time on Dragon Ball ND!_**


	6. Hietes' Kidnapping

**Hietes' Kidnapping**

Kometa had gone back to Australia, where the Assassins' Guild was located. Inside, he made his way to the center chamber and bowed before a huge man.

The man glared down on Kometa. "Where is he?"

Kometa closed his eyes. "I am sorry, Lord Rowin. I could not convince him to rejoin."

Rowin stood up and stepped down to Kometa as the Human stood. He was a good foot taller than him, and was very stocky at that. His gray eyes studied Kometa as he just stood there. Although he was clothed in a brownish-red bandit outfit, he looked as though he were half naked.

"Do you realize how important it is for us to have Animal back with us?" he asked.

"I do, Father," Kometa replied. "But he claim for us to be Evil. His power has definitely gotten stronger since the last time he was with us. I could not convince him."

Rowin rubbed his chin. "I know what will convince him."

Kometa, as well as everybody else in the small throne room, focused one hundred percent of their attention on their leader.

A smile crept into Rowin's eyes. "Kidnap the child."

"But he is a member of the Balance Guardians!" Kometa gasped. "We can barely get close to them!"

Rowin turned his back. "He's a child who spends most of his time in a forest. It should be easy."

Raising two fingers, he pointed to six shadowed members of the Assassins. He tilted his fingers to the side and the six members disappeared. Kometa shook his head.

_'I should have known,' _the Assassin warrior thought to himself. _'He has sent the elites to grab the child. This isn't going to go well. What if Animal was right after all? What if his killings were to get us out alive and we truly are Evil? But that couldn't be it. We have killed those who have sinned.'_

Rowin interrupted Kometa's thoughts. "Are you thinking again? Do I pay you enough to think?"

Kometa answered his glare with one of his own. "You pay me enough, Sir."

_In the forest..._

"What are you going to do with those, Cuz?"

2 Lucky looked up as the fifteen-year-old Saiyan entered the room. He had his gun pile on his bed and sneered at him. Gochi was behind him, an equal amount of curiosity in his black eyes. He may have powered beyond a Super Saiyan, but he was still arrogant to Lucky himself. Lucky didn't care too much about the Super Saiyans, because he had killed one before. Their power was nothing special, but it was personal to him.

His entire family had ascended Super Saiyan and Super Human.

"Get out of here," the Half Saiyan said, still putting the weapons together and sorting them out.

Gochi just had to open his mouth. "But, we came here to see if you had..."

"I said _get out!"_

With one blast, the two Saiyan children were sent over the horizon.

Five minutes later, Lucky sat on his bed next to the weapons. It was time to see how well they still fired. He literally filled the forest air with lead from the various guns, and was very pleased with himself. Yet, something bugged at him about Kometa. His heart seemed... pure for some reason. Yet, he was blind to the ways he had chosen. Lucky have no choice but to either make him see the light, or sit him down. For good.

"It is time for this war to begin." Lucky said, sighing. "And before they strike, I will strike first."

_On the other side of the world..._

"What is it with your cousin?"

Hietes looked at Gochi when he had broken the silence as they had wandered into a new area. "What do you mean?"

Gochi looked bewildered. "You saw all of those guns! Where did he get them? Is he a Soldier of Fortune or something?"

Hietes remained silent. He had nothing to say. That was his first time seeing all of the guns, as well. He then looked into the sky as they walked.

"I don't know, Gochi," he said. "But we better get back to the Balance Guardians, now. Maybe Goken or somebody would know."

"Actually, I already know of him."

Both boys turned around at the voice. There, standing behind them, was a warrior far powerful than either of them had known. He wore the familiar fighter's gi, a reddish colored gi with a blue t-shirt underneath. A scar ran over his right eye, and his hair was straightened forward. His skin was brown, just a little lighter than Hietes' own. His eyes were teal and his hair was blonde, because he always remained in Super Saiyan form.

"Goken?" Hietes said. "You look different from last I saw you."

Goken's face remained frozen with a blank look. "I knew your cousin since before you were a fighter yourself. We met by accident, really, but he has a mysterious past. At one point, he was one of us, but now, no longer. Lucky is a good strategic fighter, and the only one so far I really had a problem defeating. Even at my top power, he finds ways to survive that I've never seen in the Universe."

Hietes nodded, hoping Goken would have the answer Lucky had kept from him. "Do you know what planet we have come from? It may explain his attitude as of late."

Goken shook his head. "He never speaks about the past, but I know you did not come from Vegeta, otherwise, you'd both be dead or pure evil. All I know is, it is a hidden planet, and he knows where it is. Has he decided to join us, Gochi?"

Gochi froze for a second, and then shook his head. "No. He still remains neutral. I don't think there is no turning him towards us."

Goken bowed his head. "Man, Luck, stop being so damned stubborn!"

A huge explosion sounded off in the distance and a Changeling stood in front of them. He looked just like the legendary Frieza, except he was much, much taller and a lot cockier with the muscles.

"Ah. If it isn't the new leader of the Balance Guardians. This should be interesting. What ever happened to Drakeo and the others, I wonder."

Goken's power shot out and up, into a Super Saiyan 4. "You murderer! You will die for such mockery!"

Gochi powered up into his Super Saiyan 4, his brownish fur rippling across his body. Hietes powered up, and his energy was just under Gochi's even though he was no Super Saiyan. He was using an ability he was obviously born with, as his ki energy aura turned white. The Changeling had much more power than they all had combined. Goken was the first to rush, followed by Gochi. Hietes sat on the ground and began meditating, giving the two his Battle Meditation. Their power doubled, and they were able to contend with the Changeling.

"Oh, this is just perfect!" the Changeling said, as he split himself into two, one for each fighter.

Goken and Gochi hesitated for a split second before rushing back into battle. Gochi delivered a fly kick at one of the Changelings, and Goken had engaged in physical combat with the other. Hietes continued his Battle Meditation, granting them temporary power. He didn't sense the shadows behind him moving, and when they knocked him unconscious with a blow to the head, his meditation was interrupted. Gochi was the first to notice something wrong. When he realized his own power had dropped, he knew what must have happened. Hietes would never drop his meditating unless he had been hit. He was brutally thrown to the ground and looked over to where Hietes was sitting. The last thing he saw as his vision began to blur was six shadowed figures carrying him away.

"Hietes..." was the last thing Gochi said before he slipped into unconsciousness.

Goken tried to hang on, but he couldn't do it. The two Changelings had teamed up on him, performing a type of Accel Dance on him, putting Goken's ribs on fire. He gripped his stomach and the two Changelings delivered a devastating punch to his face, just as they fused back into one fighter. The punch knocked Goken out of his Super Saiyan state, and he gasped for breath as the Changeling uppercutted Goken into the air and into unconsciousness. He stood over the Saiyan's body and spat on him.

"Pathetic Saiyan," the Changeling said. "My ancestors were right to destroy your home planet. Killing you is worthless."

He then walked back into the thick of the woods and disappeared, leaving the two Saiyans there to die. But just as he left, Citan appeared.

"Oh no, I'm too late," the Half Saiyan said as he knelt by his leader. "Hold on, guys. I'll get you out of here in a snap."

_**My, that was quick. But what will happen to Hietes, now? What will break loose once 2 Lucky learns of the kidnapping? Find out next time on Dragon Ball ND!**_


	7. 2 Lucky: The Lone Soldier

**2 Lucky: The Lone Soldier**

2 Lucky took one of the cannons off of his back and aimed it at what looked like a water tower. Pulling the trigger, he watched as the rocket soared through the air and blew the tower up. The remaining money that fell from the tower was on fire, basically useless, now. The people below scattered, and Lucky knew he had to take those soldiers out as soon as possible. Setting the rocket launcher down, he picked up the grenade launcher and aimed. He pulled the trigger and the grenade exploded when it hit contact on the ground, taking out a portion of the soldiers. Regretting not putting more ammo in the cannons, Lucky strapped up and went to war on what remained of the southern division of the Assassins.

He had his AK-47 in his hands, walking through the ranks, shooting anyone who got in his way. Because the rifle had a strap, he held the gun with one hand and took out his double barrel shotgun. It was the handheld kind you hold with one hand, for easier aim. He didn't fire it until someone actually managed to shoot at him. He turned and fired the shotgun, sending the man through a crate of weapons. Firing again, he blew the crates up, setting off a chain reaction. This alone took out half of the soldiers. The Half Saiyan was being more Human than Saiyan right now. He despised what he was doing right now, but he really had no choice in the matter. Firing away on anybody that was left, he reached the vault he was trying to get to. Setting a mine on the door, he blew into the sky; escaping the fastest way he knew possible. Once he evacuated the camp, the entire vault blew up and killed the rest of the soldiers, along with the entire camp. Lucky turned and smiled.

"Well, that takes care of their funding," Lucky said to himself. "Now for a meal at home before I continue."

He then flew towards his forest.

_Half an hour later..._

When 2 Lucky had returned to his forest, he was surprised to find Goken there. He landed on his doorstep and walked in, then waited for the Saiyan to speak.

"Well, hello to you, too," Goken said, although his face held no smile. "I see you remodeled."

Lucky didn't say a word. He continued toward the kitchen and Goken followed him. Something hanging on the wall caught the Saiyan's eye. They were a pair of gloves, in tiptop condition. Goken had given these gloves to Lucky some years ago.

"You still have those?" he asked. "Man, I haven't seen those in almost six years!"

Lucky turned around and his tone was a little too serious. "Cut the crap, Goken. What do you want?"

Goken looked at Lucky as if to challenge him. "You need to get your cousin."

"I stayed out of his life and let the runt make his own choices," Lucky said, pouring him some water. "He makes his own decisions. He's mature enough."

"Maybe that's because he never had an adult figure." Goken knew the only way to make Lucky do anything was to involve Hietes. "You've strayed from his life, and now he doesn't know what to do. You're just going to let that slide?"

Lucky glared at Goken, his rage trying to ignite. He calmed it by drinking some of the water. "He knows how to handle things better than me. You saw how he could fight. I raised him well; to be strong."

"Lucky, the Assassins have him!"

Lucky looked at Goken. "So, he has traited on you, heh? Well, then, so be it. I've never really gotten involved in his life."

Goken wouldn't give up, and Lucky knew it. The Saiyan grabbed Lucky by the arm and spun him around to face him. Lucky almost punched him.

"Then maybe it's about time you got involved in his life!" The Saiyan yelled. "He didn't switch sides, he was kidnapped. I don't know where he is right now, so I figured, with you being an ex-Assassin, you would!"

Lucky had grown stiff with confusion and anger. Goken didn't know how to take it. The Half Saiyan had walked to the back of the house and Goken followed.

"Lucky!"

"Don't just stand there!" Lucky walked out of his room with a huge bag. "Get going!"

Goken stopped dead in his tracks. "That isn't what I think it is, is it?"

Lucky nodded. "I don't like wasting unnecessary energy when all I can do is use something I can buy easily. Call it a saving for a rainy day. Besides, very few of the Assassins have power, so for those that don't, these are for them."

"Makes sense," Goken said, a little testy.

Lucky just stared at him.

"Then get out," Lucky said. He didn't much like Goken's tone on that one. "I'll get him back myself."

Goken shook his head. "No, I'm going with you. He _is _my warrior, too. And besides, I don't think you can handle it your..."

"Southern Australia," the Half Saiyan broke in. "Stay out of my way, and their main base is in southern Australia, near Adelaide. Find it yourself. And if you, or any warrior for that matter, follow me, I _will _kill them. Or you. So don't try me."

"Fair enough." Goken said as he put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared.

Lucky couldn't tell if he would stay away or not, but if he got in the way, Lucky would try his best to destroy the entire alliance. He didn't want to, but he did say it. And not to mention that he actually would.

"Hietes, when this is over, I'm going to beat you into a pulp."

_Australia..._

"Hey, what is this? Let me out of here!"

Hietes punched and kicked at the bars he was being held in. This was the first time he had been trapped in something since his first death. He sat there, thinking of a way to get out of his new prison, but when a shadow had grown over him, he looked up.

And then his heart caught in his throat.

"It's... it's you!" the little Saiyan gasped. Then, his heart was filled with rage. "Let me out of here! I could kill you for this! Do you know who my cousin is? He will kill you!"

"Shut up!" The human yelled, making Hietes jump. "I know who your cousin is! He killed a man two years ago, like some kind of a rabid animal. I am Kometa, son of Rowin, leader of the Assassins. Do you know why you have been kidnapped, Alien?"

A ki blast hit the man in the nose. He stumbled back and Hietes prepared to throw another one through the bars.

"How dare you call me an alien?" It was hard to tell if he was scared or angry. "I am a Saiyan, nothing more, nothing less! You'd do well to remember that!"

"My, my." Kometa stared the boy in his black eyes. Hietes stared back. "You speak maturely just to be fifteen. In any case, you have been kidnapped because we have chosen _you _to pay for your cousin's sins against the Assassins. And now, you will die by beheading tomorrow morning. At exactly six hundred hours. I hope you will not be too worried. I like watching prisoners die in peace."

He walked away laughing, leaving Hietes wondering what to do. Being only fifteen, he was scared out of his wits as he crawled to the far corner of the cell.

**_Hietus is caught, and 2 Lucky is angry! What will happen to the fifteen year old Saiyan? Will 2 Lucky get to his cousin in time? Will Goken and the Balance Guardians put in work? Find out next time in Dragon Ball ND!_**


	8. Rampant Strength and some Savage Rampage

**Rampant Strength and some Savage Rampaging**

2 Lucky sat perched outside of the facility he believed his cousin was in with the sniper rifle in his hands. He hadn't decided on a plan to bust him out of there yet, but once he did, he was going to give a certain Human a Hell of a time. Lucky thought of a way, but then, he remembered something.

_"What are you doing?"_

_2 Lucky watched as Hietes ran into a tree, headfirst. The Saiyan's head got stuck inside the bark and Lucky pulled him out. Hietes, being nine years of age at the time, rubbed his head._

_"I'm practicing something I just created," the boy answered. "But I found out it is also a good way to experience pain."_

_Lucky looked at him and frowned. "This wouldn't happen to be related to the ability I am practicing on, would it?"_

_Hietes nodded. "I want to have everything I can in order to counter you, Lucky. Just like I read in the scrolls in your room about how family duplicated each other's abilities."_

_Lucky looked at Hietes with a curious glance. "Hietes, how many of my Olorunian scrolls have you looked at and actually understood?"_

_"I've read all of them," Hietes replied. "And I understood them, as well. I don't know how, but I just knew what each strange symbol meant and was even able to translate it into English."_

_Lucky took a heavy medallion from around his neck and looked at Hietes from the corner of eyes. "Hietes, I want you to bow on one knee."_

_Hietes may have grown up independently, but he has never disobeyed his cousin. He knelt on one knee like a knight in the castle ages. Lucky walked towards him and held the medallion over his head._

_"I knight you, in being the predecessor of your father, the new Spiritual Saiyan. When you become an adult, you will guide your people through their struggles and offer advise, and give spiritual support and guidance to all of the planet."_

2 Lucky knew that Hietes would never know what he had meant that day, but he would no doubt understand in a matter of time. He aimed the sniper rifle at the door and waited. When the door opened, he stared at two soldiers with heavy helmets through the scope. Smiling, Lucky waited until one of them started to walk away from the other one.

"I know a secret," the Half Saiyan said, covering the trigger with his forefinger. "You're about to die."

He pulled the trigger and caught the man right between the eyes. He saw the other man start to head over to the one he had just shot.

"I wonder what happened to him," Lucky sneered. His Saiyan ears picked up on pieces of what he said, almost causing the Half Saiyan to laugh.

"Hey, are you okay?" the soldier asked the dead one.

Lucky laughed manically as he pulled the trigger. What happened next is not what he expected. He was aiming for the brain, but when he started laughing, it threw his aim off, and the bullet hit the man in the ear, causing his head to explode. Lucky immediately rushed down and threw off a part of the suit.

A Changeling. No wonder his head exploded. Their bodies were filled with weird gases. Lucky shrugged it off and proceeded into the prison. Along the way, Lucky had gunned down one hundred and seventy three men with two AK-47s. When he got to the central chamber, he had about ninety-six guns pointed at his own head.

"Well, well, well." One human pushed aside some of the gunmen and stood face to face with Lucky. "Look who decided to come home. Welcome back, Animal."

"You really don't want to go there, Rowin," Lucky scowled. "I will shred you to pieces, just like I did to over seven hundred of your men two years ago!"

"You got lucky..."

"That's my name," Lucky interrupted. "Don't wear it out."

This caused the Human to laugh. "You wore yourself out, you half monkey!"

Lucky instantly pounced on Rowin, punching him in the face. That's when the first bullet came flying at him. He jumped up into the air and dodged the bullets as if they were nothing at all. One, however, caught him in the leg. Lucky fell to the ground, holding his injured leg. He looked up and saw Kometa walking towards him with a .44-calibur pistol.

"You still move in the same directions, Animal," Kometa said. "You're still an easy shot for me. Have you not changed at all?"

"Screw you, Kometa!" Lucky smirked. "I don't need anyone to tell me how to move! I could beat you in a fist fight, any day!"

Rowin stood up on his feet. "Kometa. Kill him!"

Kometa hesitated before aiming the pistol. Lucky saw confusion in his ways when he looked in his eyes. They weren't of a man doing evil. They were of a man who was confused.

"What are you waiting for, Kometa?" Rowin sounded a little bit impatient. "Pull the trigger and put that Animal to sleep for good!"

"Forgive me, Animal." Kometa cocked the gun and Lucky closed his eyes.

The Half Saiyan heard the gun go off, but he didn't feel a thing. But the ground was shaking. That's when he realized that the castle had to be under attack. In fact, he saw a ki missile shoot through the window and slap Kometa to the ground. Lucky levitated into the air and flew through the halls, to the bottom where he last remembered the cells being. His ears picking up yelling, he instantly recognized the voice.

"Hietes, hold on! I'm coming!"

Four soldiers stood in the way of Lucky, holding up sub-machine guns. The Half Saiyan gritted his teeth and released a magnetic force of energy and ki, blowing the soldiers aside as he flew through.

"Get the Hell out of my way!" Lucky yelled as he killed them all. "I will kill anybody who keeps me from my cousin!"

He finally reached the cell Hietes was being held in and looked at his young cousin.

"Hietes!" he exclaimed. "Are you okay? They didn't harm you in any way, did they?"

Hietes looked up and almost died of relief. "No, I'm alright. Get me out of here!"

Lucky looked at the bars. Adamantium. Studying them, he glanced at Hietes. "Okay, stand back."

Hietes did so and Lucky punched away on the bars. He had ki wrapped around his fists as he hammered on the bars, bending them badly. In about one whole minute, he had the bars bent badly to the side, giving room for Hietes to squeeze through. The Saiyan ran to his cousin, who was still in flight. He then suddenly sensed Lucky's pain.

"Yoruba!" Hietes exclaimed. "You've been shot!"

Lucky shrugged. "Doesn't hurt. Let's go!"

Lucky flew while Hietes ran down the hall. When they got to the central chamber, Lucky now knew whom the bombings had come from. The Balance Guardians had stormed the place, engaged in combat with the Assassins. Looking to the right, he saw a flash of green, cornered by six people. Hietes was about to go help, but Lucky was already in action.

"Get away from him!" the Half Saiyan yelled, firing on their backs and setting them on fire. When he had killed them, he stared at the Namekian.

"What are you doing away from the lookout?" Lucky asked.

The Namek stood and dusted himself off. "They came to me and asked for help. I could not refuse, even though I will not join them."

Lucky shook his head. "It's your funeral, Janembi. Have fun."

He ran out the side door, just as Janembi had gone off blasting ki missiles at another one of the Assassins.

Outside, he saw another battle raging on, Goken fighting Rowin. Lucky shook his head, as the Super Saiyan 4 seemed to be struggling.

"He's not going to be able to defeat him like that!" Lucky said, gritting his teeth. "Rowin is an Immortal. I know how to kill him, but that knowledge is for me to know, alone!"

Hietes looked at him. "Lucky, you should tell Goken!"

"Let him suffer," the Half Saiyan replied. "I do not care for him."

Hietes watched his cousin. "Is it because he's so much stronger than you? Is it because he is the only one who can actually flawlessly defeat you in an honorable fight?"

Lucky stiffened and Hietes allowed a smile on his face as he spoke again. "You're starting to act more and more like a Saiyan every day, Cuz."

Lucky turned and slapped the Saiyan boy across the face, only making Hietes' smile even more so.

"Do you see?" he said. "That pride of yours is of a Saiyan. I suggest you use it to your advantage. Does it matter who kills him, as long as you get to see him die?"

Lucky's grin was evil in nature, but holy nonetheless. "You're right, you little fifteen year old fluke. I never thought you to put the Saiyan in me to good use, and you did. I'm impressed."

Lucky levitated above the two fighting and yelled down, "His head! You have to cut off his head!"

Goken shook his head as he knocked the Human down with a single punch. "He's a Human! He'll die like the rest!"

Lucky gritted his teeth, his rage boiling. "You conceited, wretched Saiyan! He's no mere Human! He's an Immortal! I know! I was there when he made the wish!"

Goken stopped breathing for a second, and this allowed Rowin to take advantage. Lucky rained his ki down upon Rowin, blowing him away from Goken. Goken then went into pursuit with his sword, but Rowin blew him literally to Kingdom Come. Lucky and Hietes watched as Goken went sailing over the horizon. The Human then turned his attention to Hietes, as five shadowed figures appeared behind him. Lucky held two hands at Hietes.

"Hietes!" the Half Saiyan yelled, charging energy. "Tuck and roll! Now!"

Hietes jumped off to the side, just as Lucky fired an immense bomb that narrowly missed the Assassins as they melted back into the ground. Hietes flung the medallion of Yoruba at Lucky, who caught it and felt so much better as his leg healed. Landing, he grabbed Hietes by the hand and ran across the Australian terrain. Hietes looked back at the Assassins.

"Lucky, we can still get away if we run for the forest," he said.

Lucky shook his head. "The trees are weak from the drought. I will not have our home destroyed. Come on, there's a cave. Let's hide there until they give up."

Hietes nodded, but before they could get inside, a ki bomb went off, blowing them into the far side of the cave. When the two fighters looked up, there was Rowin, Kometa, and four other Assassins that Lucky recognized but couldn't name. His rage was at the boiling point, and Hietes began feeling sick. One look at his cousin's paling skin, he realized now why he had been feeling this way as of late. Snatching the medallion from his hands, he felt some of the evil energy leave, but only a portion.

Lucky's eyes had grown red with hatred, and his pupils were no longer visible. His aura seemed to have gone blacker than the black in the cave. Lucky looked at them, but when he saw that Kometa was being mind controlled, he went back to normal.

"Hietes."

Hietes looked at Lucky, almost surprised by the formality of his voice. "Yes?"

"About six years ago, we created a similar ability, but with different names." Lucky said. "You want to see how well they do in battle?"

Hietes nodded. "I do, but I'm not complete with mine."

"Then, it's time to complete it. Go for it!"

Hietes nodded and held his arms in an X across his chest. Stretching them apart and down by his sides, he jumped in the air and seemed to hang there. Lucky raised his hands above his head, and then he crouched down and spread them behind him.

"Rampant Strength!" Hietes yelled.

"Savage Rampage!" Lucky yelled at the same time.

The two were inflated, both now three times their original size. They bombarded through the ranks of Rowin, aiming straight for him. Lucky grabbed him at the waist and rammed him through six walls of the cave, as Hietes ran through seven Assassins. That's when Hietes knew he was cornered.

"Let's go!" the temporarily invincible Saiyan said, charging power into his invulnerable state.

**_Now that the two cousins are united again, what will become of the Assassins? Will the Balance Guardians lend a hand? Find out next time in Dragon Ball ND!_**


	9. Diamond & Black Diamond!

**Dimond & Black Diamond! Swords of Another Power**

**Rowin managed to slip out of 2 Lucky's grasp as the Half Saiyan rammed into another wall. He climbed up and out, only to find himself being cornered by Kometa and Rowin, both holding swords and Lucky was defenseless. His invulnerability was almost up, so he knew his younger cousin was in danger. He couldn't help it, but if only they could get together again. Rowin smiled while Kometa's face was blank. Lucky knew it, and he had to break that spell. His ability ran out and he returned to normal size. Rowin and Kometa had begun to advance.**

**"Wait, Rowin!" Lucky held up a hand. "Before you dispose of me, tell me one thing. Why have you deceived Kometa into being Evil? Why do you have him under mind control?"**

**Rowin laughed. "Just five minutes ago, he did what you have done, Animal. He turned on us. So now, I have him under this spell, and it's irreversible. He's dead, and I now control his body!"**

**Lucky was shocked. "You... you killed him? Your own son, and you killed him!"**

**The Human folded his arms. "Don't be so judgmental! You killed your own cousin numerous times!"**

**"I was possessed when that happened!"**

**"You did it regardless, Animal!" Rowin's sword seemed to give off a light. "So don't take this personal. You're a Saiyan. You know how things are in battle."**

**Lucky managed to control his rage this time. So, Kometa was a victim of deception. It makes sense, seeming since it was Rowin. And who wouldn't believe their father when they were so loyal? Lucky didn't want to believe that when he looked at Kometa, he was really looking at a corpse. But he soon realized it was true, because Kometa's eyes were stuck in permanent shock mode. Lucky tried to rush at them, going straight for Rowin. Kometa jumped in front of him, swinging his sword and slashing Lucky across the chest with his sword.**

**"Sorry, Animal," the corpse said. "But you can not leave this cave alive."**

_**On the other side of the cave wall...**_

**Hietes was having no trouble at all dealing with the Assassins' lower ranks.**

**"You're Assassins?" the little Saiyan taunted. "Funny. I always thought you'd be tougher than this!"**

**He jumped into the air and came down feet first on one of the elites, then spun around just in time to see another of the Assassins coming at him with a club. Hietes ducked the weapon then snatched it out of his hand and whacked another one with the club. He then turned back around and broke the club on the owner's head and threw the handle across the cave, watching as it stuck inside of a man's chest. The man fell to the ground, dead. Four more came out of the shadows, one of them grabbing Hietes from behind.**

**"Be afraid, Boy," the shadowed man said. "For I will show you a nightmare!"**

**Hietes struggled and reached for a dagger in the man's cloth. He snatched it out and stabbed it into the man's stomach.**

**"I ain't never scared!" the Saiyan yelled, before literally crushing the man's skull with his hands. "And if I'm accused of being so again, I will show whoever a nightmare like only a Saiyan warrior can!"**

**One of the soldiers shot at Hietes, causing the little Saiyan to snap into attention. Using his Eye Lasers, he melted the gun in the man's hand, causing the soldier to yell in excruciating pain as the hot liquid steel slid around his fingers. Hietes then performed a fly kick to the man's head, snapping it off. Turning around to face the other Assassins, Hietes taunted them by sticking out his tongue. One of them stabbed a bladed staff into the ground and flew into the air. He came down with the staff and attempted to slice Hietes in half. The Saiyan stepped to the side and when the Assassin came down, Hietes sent him back into the air with an uppercut. He saw one of the Assassins with another bladed staff and ran towards him. He wound up walking on the staff and began pedaling away on the man's chest in the form of a bicycle kick, kicking him a total of sixteen times before delivering one final kick to the man's chest and sending him through the wall.**

**"I'm a true soldier!" Hietes boasted. "Come on!"**

**The only reply that he had gotten was someone kicking him through a wall.**

_**On the other side...**_

**2 Lucky looked on with surprise as he saw his cousin come crashing through the wall. Helping him up, he spotted something black, but at the same time, shining in the corner of his eyes. He ignored it and he and Hietes were backed into a corner.**

**"We're trapped!" Lucky sneered. "Damn!"**

**Hietes didn't seem worried, though. He stepped up to fight, but then was brutally pushed to the ground. When he made sense of what happened, he realized that Lucky had pushed him out of his way. Hietes saw his cousin rushing straight for the Assassins.**

**"Lucky, no!" the Saiyan yelled.**

**Lucky gave a war cry as he grabbed onto a pole of a sort and pulled. Out of the rubble of rock came a sword with a magnificent blade of what Hietes saw to be black diamond. Turning his head, he saw another handle behind him. He pulled and was blinded, because the blade was beautiful and painful to look at. He stared at it and marveled at the beauty and form of the pure diamond.**

**And it was flawless.**

**Hietes then joined his cousin with the slashing, the feel of the sword seeming familiar as he swung the blade. Within minutes, the only one standing was Kometa and Rowin. Hietes rushed at Rowin while Lucky demanded all of Kometa's attention and brutally cut him to pieces. He then joined the swordplay with Hietes, swinging at Rowin, who blocked their attacks. Hietes stabbed with a lower swing and the sword thrusted into Rowin's stomach.**

**"Time to die, Human!" the Saiyan sneered.**

**Rowin grabbed the handle of Hietes sword and slid off of the blade then slapped him through the ceiling of the cave. Rowin followed through the roof and Lucky came up right behind him, stabbing the Human in the back. All Hietes saw was a black blade come through the man's chest. Rowin turned around and punched Lucky, but the Half Saiyan held on to the sword, trying not to let it go.**

**"Hietes, go for it!" he commanded.**

**Hietes flew forward and stabbed him in the stomach again. Then, both of them snatched the swords out of him. Rowin fell to the ground and the two fighters landed near him. Rowin stood up and looked at them. Hietes didn't know what was going on at all.**

**"How is it that he is still alive?" he asked. "We stabbed him in his abdomen multiple times. He's just a mere human!"**

**Lucky shook his head. "No, he's not. He's an Immortal, like I said. There's only one way to kill him. His head."**

**Although Rowin stood, he was weak from the stabbings. Lucky punched him one good time and watched as he fell to his knees.**

**"You always knew how to get close enough to hit me, Animal," Rowin said. "I ask for your mercy. Please."**

**Lucky huffed. "Mercy? Are you talking about the same mercy that you never shown anybody else? When I wanted to leave, you told me that Death is the only way out. It's the same for you, Monster. And I'm not an Animal!"**

**With one swing, Lucky sliced off the Human's head and watched with relief as his last threat on Earth was destroyed.**

**"Not any more," the Half Saiyan said before walking away.**

_**Six months later...**_

**2 Lucky didn't know how, but Gochi managed to find Hietes. He watched the two as they played through the forest. He knew that no harm would come to his trees, but if the two Saiyan kids harmed an inch of his forest, then Lucky would be able to get in some real practice with his new sword.**

**Lucky always did have at least one evil intention brewing...**

**And this concludes my first small saga. I'll place the name of my next one in the reviews of this one sometime next month.**


End file.
